


Let Me Make a Thing of Cream and Stars

by AnnabelleRowan



Series: Free to Be You and Me [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosive curry gets Kisumi out of his shirt and Makoto into the shower with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make a Thing of Cream and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm borrowing explosive curry from Utena, and (in a way) completing that damn Makoto's shower scene. Prompt for this was "Kisumi can't cook for shit" (thanks Tena) but my brain somehow heard that as "Kisumi is really good in bed". I'm not sorry.

Makoto can't stop laughing. It's not mean laughter, it's just that Kisumi is standing in the middle of the kitchen, his face, hands and half of his shirt sooty, and he looks so disappointed saying

“What did I do wrong? I followed the recipe to the letter and none of the ingredients were explosive! I think.” the last part sounding like he's going to cry, and Makoto is being a bad boyfriend here, but he actually starts wheezing from laughter.

The real reason he's laughing so much is that he's relieved Kisumi is alive and at first sight unhurt. Makoto had been in the other room trying to find a tablecloth so they could eat dinner Kisumi was supposedly preparing, when he heard a loud crash, like something had exploded, and rushed to the kitchen panicking just to find Kisumi like this.

Kisumi gives up his pouting and starts laughing too.

“Care to help me wash up?” he asks and comes closer to Makoto to smudge his cheek with his blackened fingers.

Makoto catches his hand and playfully pushes him away.

“Don't touch me with that you idiot. Go to the bathroom and get rid of that shirt while I check the gas. I'll bring you one of mine so you can change.”

Kisumi smiles, but still uses his other hand to smudge Makoto's cheek. He quickly turns and runs to the bathroom and just before he closes the door he hears Makoto yelling

“Should’ve expected that from an idiot, you idiot.” but it's so affectionate that Kisumi is almost sure Makoto won't get back at him. Almost.

He takes off his shirt – thankfully it's not one of his favourites, he thought of wearing Makoto's birthday present – a white sweater with pink muffins all over it, but remembered he would be cooking so in the end decided against it – and looks at himself in the mirror.

Who'd have thought that taking the lid off the pot in which curry was in would be so dangerous? He was pretty sure his eyebrows had left him, but now after he splashes water on his face they shyly greet him, still black and just a bit smudged, but firmly attached to his face. Talk about relief.

He takes the soap – a pink strawberry flavoured one, when you live with little kids you can't escape things like that – and starts washing up.

His eyes are closed when he feels someone’s cold hands on his back and shrieks in horror. Makoto starts laughing.

“That's for dirtying my face, idiot.”

Kisumi smirks and just repeats his previous movements, but now with soapy hands. Makoto doesn't look impressed, but does look cute with pink foam all over his face.

“I'm going to send you home with no shirt if you keep this up.” Makoto says jokingly and suddenly they are both overly conscious of the fact that Kisumi is naked from the waist up and Makoto's hands are placed on the naked skin of said waist.

Makoto looks down and blushes violently – but, notably, doesn’t take his hands away – and Kisumi gulps down a lump in his throat and says, falsely confident

“Take a shower with me.”

Upon hearing that, Makoto looks up, his face starting to resemble a tomato, not in shape, but definitely in colour.

“I.. sure.. just I’ve never.. um” he chokes up and Kisumi is so in love his head spins.

“I'll show you.” he says, this time with real confidence.

They're obviously not talking about showering at all – Kisumi is fairly sure Makoto knows how to do that, he always smells so nice when he doesn't smell like pool chlorine – but they _are_ talking about sex, and Kisumi is sure he's the one who knows how to do that.

He's been with a fair share of people – he was very popular in high school and the summer he turned 18 he practically hadn't slept at home once, not that his parents noticed – but what people don't understand when they're talking about “the first time” or virgins is that every time you are with a new person, that is the first time. Every body is different, every relationship is different, and every love teaches you something entirely new.

Basics sure are somewhat the same – unbuttoning Makoto's blue shirt while not taking his eyes of his still foamy face, unfastening his belt, pushing the shirt down those broad shoulders Kisumi’s had fucking _dreams_ about, taking Makoto's hands off his waist and putting them on his own belt whispering

“Help me get out of these, yeah?”

Kissing him gently until he unbuckles it, and then more fiercely when Makoto pushes his trousers down and palms him through his boxers without anyone telling him to do it.

A small moan escapes him, his breath hitching in his throat because he's already hard, has been since Makoto's cold hands warmed on his skin, and he can't help himself.

“I thought you’ve never...” he says teasingly and Makoto, if that's even possible, blushes more.

“I, um. I watched some videos. Maybe.” he says in a small voice like that’s something to be ashamed of.

Kisumi's hands are on Makoto’s shoulders so Kisumi uses that and pushes him closer, Makoto taking his hand away to steady himself on the wall and when did they end up with Kisumi's back pressed against the wall, Makoto now flush against him?

“You watched porn? You watched _gay_ porn?” Kisumi asks, his voice just a bit higher because that's the hottest thing ever and Kisumi has Makoto in his arms, Makoto who maybe got home from school and, upon realising no one else was there, opened his laptop and sat down on his bed, his school tie loose around his neck, his trousers barely pushed down, his cock in his hand..

Makoto says something that sounds like _apologizing_ and Kisumi can't take it anymore, can't think straight and says

“Let's just, in the shower, you watched porn and never _told me_ I...”

“Well, um, I haven't. Since we got together I mean.” Makoto says apologetic again and then like that wasn't enough, like it's the most normal thing, Makoto being Makoto, adds

“I didn't need it. I just thought about you.”

Kisumi doesn’t trust himself to speak anymore, just manhandles Makoto into the shower and pushes off his trousers the rest of the way as quickly as he can.

It’s good that he planned on getting on his knees from the start, because now he feels so weak on his feet he wouldn't be capable of doing anything else anyway.

“What are you...” Makoto starts, but the rest is lost in a yelp when Kisumi takes his whole dick into his mouth.

“Fuck - ” he manages a second later, his eyes closed shut, head snapping up because lord help him he's going to come just from the sight of that pink hair moving eagerly between his tights.

Kisumi makes little affirmative sounds, takes swearing as confirmation that he's doing well because Makoto _never_ swears, but maybe he should start after this because damn that was hot.

Kisumi knows he's good at this, with boys and girls alike, and can drag it out as much as he wants, can drive his partner crazy, but it's Makoto's first time and he knows he won’t last forever.

Kisumi pulls away and rests his head on Makoto's tight.

“You good up there?” he asks, a little breathless, a smile in his voice at the sight of Makoto – so tall and broad, so well-built – swimming really does give you the best muscle structure he thinks – now flushed from his face all down his neck and chest.

Makoto makes some untranslatable noise, his eyes tightly shut, his hands holding him from sliding down the shower's glass wall.

Kisumi kisses his inner tight and then decides, because he never really learns, to play with fire and sucks a bruise in the same place he just kissed.

Makoto grabs his hair with both of his fucking enormous hands and _pulls_.

“Oi Mako” Kisumi says “there is a history of baldness in my family, not that I would complain if I went bald from this, but just so you know I'll shave off your hair too so we can be a matching set of old bald grandpas.”

And at that Makoto looks down at him, his eyes wild and he pushes Kisumi up and against the other glass wall and kisses him firmly.

“You have hots for grandpas? Ew, Mako!” Kisumi starts when they pull apart, but Makoto shuts him up with another kiss and says, breathless and just a bit crazy

“You think.. you think we'll grow old together?”

And Kisumi realises he does, fuck he really does, this has never happened to him before, he falls in love easily but falls out of it just as easily, and then he remembers Makoto saying he stopped watching porn when they got together and thinks _this doesn't happen in real life_ thinks _we are so screwed,_ but can't make himself care about it for one second, happiness talking to him in Makoto's voice.

He says nothing to Makoto, just kisses him and he can't let go now, can he, so instead of going down again he takes both of their cocks into his fist and pumps one, two, three times, they are both almost there, don't need much and then he feels Makoto coming, his head buried in the crook of Kisumi's neck. A long whine followed by Kisumi's name, that's all that it takes and he's coming too, hot and messy between them.

They slide down together, Kisumi managing to turn on the shower in the process, and for a few minutes they just sit there letting the warm spray wash over them.

“Your face is still black you know.” Makoto says after a while and Kisumi wants to laugh, but he's so sleepy so he badly fakes an annoyed tone and says

“Yeah well, I asked someone to come and help me wash up, but they decided to ignore the first part and just come..” the rest of the sentence is lost when Makoto blindly moves his hand and smacks him.

“That's such a bad pun that I think I'll just never have sex with you again.” he says looking completely serious.

“What?! You can't do that based on one bad pun!” Kisumi yells, well tires to yell anyway, looking at Makoto with a look of horror on his face.

Makoto starts laughing.

“I was about to drag this on, but your face, god Kisumi your face.”

“Idiot.” Kisumi says and kisses the part of Makoto’s body that's closest to him – much to his liking, it turns out to be a shoulder.

“Oh no, no, I believe we determined before that that is you.” Makoto answers unaffected.

Kisumi suddenly remembers the events that lead to where they are now.

“Mako. Mako we have no dinner! And probably a mountain of dishes to wash!” he says, now truly horrified.

Makoto grunts.

“We'll just order some takeout. And I'll bribe Ren and Ran into washing the dishes. We are old bald men, we can't do everything by ourselves.”

Realising what he said, Makoto almost chokes.

Kisumi kisses him until he’s calm again.

“Yeah,” he says and smiles at Makoto “we’re old bald men. But still very handsome. And ready to eat some pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Friends who know about your smutty fics are special, but friends who beta read them.. One day she'll open account here on ao3 and then I'll haunt you all to go give her the love she deserves. B you're the best :*
> 
> Title from Richard Siken's Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out.
> 
> Few things! Makoto calls Kisumi idiot but it's meant in the most affectionate way possible + everything happening is completely consensual + condoms are not involved because this was not planed and even though it's mentioned that Kisumi had previous partners, he's responsible and clean, at least in this fic.
> 
> If anything else bothers you please let me know!


End file.
